Art
Several known works of art are featured in the storyline of Lost. The following is a list of these cultural references or artists that have been mentioned or shown in the series to date. "The Incredulity of Saint Thomas" This painting appeared in . If freeze framed, one can more easily see a close up of this painting, as well as Ben looking at the painting. It was painted by Caravaggio. It represents the Apostle Thomas (as mentioned in the Bible) touching the wounds of Jesus Christ. This story of the Bible is about Thomas doubting Jesus' resurrection. "Doubting Thomas" is a phrase used to describe someone who is very skeptical about something. "The Baptism of Christ" "The Baptism of Christ" was a painting completed by artist Andrea del Verrocchio in 1475. The angels themselves were painted by Leonardo da Vinci & Sandro Boticelli. The painting shows Jesus being baptized by John the Baptist and a hand extending down from heaven with a dove. In Lost "The Baptism of Christ" was featured in the episode . It was shown on the wall in Charlie's flashback when he was running down the stairs Christmas morning. Later in the episode, Charlie had a dream that "recreated" the scene in Verrocchio's work of art. His mother and Claire were the angels and Hurley was St. John. They were warning him that he had to save Aaron by baptizing him. "Music-Pink & Blue II" and "Grey Line" .}} .}} These two works of art were a part of the flower series by Georgia O'Keefe, an American artist who specialized in natural oil paintings. Georgia O'Keefe's flower series is commonly seen in OB/GYN clinics, as something of an inside joke (many believe she painted these forms as symbolic for female genitalia). Two of Georgia O'Keefe paintings were featured in the episode . They were found in the examination room of the Staff, where Ethan Rom injected a pregnant Claire. They were also seen in . "The Last Supper" The cast picture for season 6 is a recreation of The Last Supper, a 15th century painting by Leonardo da Vinci. Statue of David The Statue of David was a sculpture commissioned by the Florentine Republic and completed by famed Renaissance artist Michelangelo Buonarroti. It was an ongoing project from 1500 to 1504, being unveiled on September 8, 1504. It paid tribute to the shepherd boy David, who eventually became king over Israel, moments before his glorious defeat of the giant Goliath. In Lost The Statue of David was featured indirectly in the episode . Locke told Boone the story of how Michelangelo had trouble creating David, in reference to "works in progress" (in that case, the attempt to open the the Hatch). Isle of the Dead In the series finale, the Oceanic driver who transports Christian Shepard's body to the church wears a name tag that reads 'Bocklin.' Arnold Bocklinhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnold_B%C3%B6cklin is a Swiss symbolist painter most notably known for his painting, Isle of the Dead. es:Arte *A A *A